Priscilla
A woman who not only lives among the shadows, but embraces them. Claiming she is the "Queen of the Underworld", many either fear her for they wish not to see her wrath, or they just stay away for they think she is quite possibly out of her mind. Although, it is hard to say with the amount of power she does possess whether she is out of her mind or not..... Stat Line Name: Priscilla Race: Human Class/Level: Wizard 12 Alignment: You'll See... Languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Elven, Draconic, Ignan, Undercommon Stat Line: Str. 13, Dex. 14 20, Con. 14, Int. 22 28, Wis. 17, Cha. 13 Hit Points: 67/67 (12d6+24) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 feet AC: 15 Touch AC: 15 Flat-Footed AC: 10 BAB: +6 CMB: +3 CMD: 22 Attacks: Wand of Magic Missile (190 ft., 5d4+5 dam) Armor: I'll have enough spells surrounding me to forgo this..... Special Abilities: Wizard School (Necromancy), Opposition Schools (Divination, Illusion), Grave Touch, Life Sight 20ft. (12 rounds/day), Familiar (Bat) Special Qualities: Tongues, Darkvision, See Invisibility (Permanent, 12th level caster) Saves: Fort +10, Reflex +13, Will +15 Skills: Knowledge; Arcana +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; Dungeoneering +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; Nature +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; Religion +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; The Planes +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Spellcraft +24 (12 ranks, 3 trained), Perception +10 (7 ranks), Fly +23 (12 ranks, 3 trained, 3 familiar), Sense Motive +11 (8 ranks) Feats: Scribe Scroll, Command Undead, Point Blank Shot, Spell Focus transmutation, Spell Focus evocation, Greater Spell Focus evocation, Spell Focus necromancy, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Precise Shot, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item Possessions: Blessed Book, Headband of Intellect +6, Cloak of Resistance +4, Wand of Magic Missile (9th level caster, 50 charges), Elixer of Fire Breath x2, Necklace of Adaptation, Belt of Incredible Dexterity +6, Rod of Maximize lesser, Oynx Gem (worth 25gp) x50, Granite and Diamond Dust (worth 250gp) x2 Familiar HD: 12 Hit Points: 33/33 Speed: Fly 40 ft. (Good) AC: 22 Touch: 22 Flat-Footed: 20 BAB: +6 Attacks: Bite +11 (1d4-3) Special Abilities: Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak With Master, Speak with Animlas of its Kind, Spell Resistance 17 Saves: Fort +2, Reflex +6, Will +10 Stat Line: Str. 1, Dex. 15, Con. 6, Int. 11, Wis. 14, Cha. 5 Skills: Fly +22 (6 ranks, 16 natural), Perception +12 (6 ranks, 6 natural) Spell Book 0th - Resistance, Acid Splash, Daze, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Ray of Frost, Bleed, Disrupt Undead, Touch of Fatigue, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Prestigitation 1st - Magic Missile, Burning Hands, Ray of Enfeeblement, Reduce Person, Mage Armor, Endure Elements, Shield, True Strike, Cause Fear, Shocking Grasp 2nd - Scorching Ray, Blindness/Deafness, Spectral Hand, Glitterdust, Fox's Cunning, Spider Climb, Knock, Bull's Strength, Acid Arrow, Portection From Arrows, Darkvision, See Invisibility, Alter Self 3rd - Lightning Bolt, Fireball, Dispel Magic, Fly, Secret Page, Haste, Flame Arrow, Wind Wall, Protection From Enegry, Heroism, Tongues, Vampiric Touch, Slow, Rage, Ray of Exhaustion 4th - Enervation, Bestow Curse, Dimension Door, Black Tentacles, Animate Dead, Stoneskin, Remove Curse, Ice Storm, Fire Shield 5th - Overland Flight, Feeblemind, Baleful Polymorph, Permancy, Teleport, Cone of Cold, Polymorph, Telekinesis, Break Enchantment, Cloudkill 6th - Chain Lightning, Freezing Sphere, Greater Heroism, Disintegrate, Greater Dispel Magic, Acid Fog Spells Per Day (W/O Headband): 4/6/6/5/4/4/3 Spells Per Day (W/Headband): 4/7/6/6/5/5/3 Description Age; 24, Hair Colour; Black, Eye Colour; Hazel, Height; 5' 7''", ''Weight;'' ''155 lbs. This woman is a sight to behold. Her raven black hair of shoulder length looks to be that of a fair maiden's, but this is far from the truth. Even her face looks to be that of a lovely young woman, but the rest of her tells a completely different story. Dressed in a red shirt that covers what is needed, it is not without a grand cloak of black on the back and blood red facing to those looking at her. A skirt is also seen on her, going just to the knee and being much like her hair, raven black. Even the boots match this colour scheme, but they are only to her ankles. The biggest thing that stands out is that there are tattoos everywhere you look on her. Covering her legs, her arms, and even the odd moment her torso can be seen, there are tattoos everywhere. Ones of arcane marks, flames of hell, bones of body parts, and anything else in between, they litter the skin of this woman all over, save for her face. It's even been said that the marks ted to glow when spells are cast, but reports of this are speculation at best.